Poligami
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Jika boleh jujur... Shikamaru lebih memilih menghadapi sekawanan penjahat kelas kakap daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Shikadai tentang poligami. AU. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)


**_Poligami_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Jika boleh jujur, Shikamaru lebih memilih menghadapi sekawanan penjahat kelas kakap daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Shikadai tentang poligami. AU. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, datar, OOC dan masih sangat banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Sudah disebutkan di summary tentang **Islamic Content**. Tolong koreksi saya jika ada kesalahan fakta, penulisan atau apa pun. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki. Jazakumullah dan enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 **P.S :** Kalimat _Italic_ merupakan isi hati/pikiran Shikamaru.

* * *

.

.

.

Seranai desiran angin menyeka wajah setengah mengantuk milik Nara Shikamaru ketika pria itu meninggalkan kamar tidur yang berada di lantai dua– menuruni tangga dengan sedikit terhuyung, menuju satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengusir rasa kantuk yang mendera.

Dapur terlihat lengang. Bak cuci sudah kosong, piring dan gelas pun tertata rapi di rak mungil di dekat _dish-washer_. Kompor masih tampak bersih– belum ada sisa minyak maupun bahan makanan.

Samar-samar hidungnya mengendus aroma roti panggang dengan olesan selai srikaya dan mentega yang terhidang di atas meja makan – tertutup tudung plastik. Mungkin dipanggang sekitar empat puluh menit lalu saat dirinya masih terlena dalam dekapan guling.

Teko _electric_ untuk menyeduh kopi pun sudah tak terasa terlalu panas. Dari keadaan di dapurnya, kepala keluarga Nara tersebut bisa memperkirakan waktu kepergian sang istri ke pasar dan kapan akan kembali– biasanya akan lebih cepat jika saja Temari tidak bertemu Ino atau Sakura di jalan.

Shikamaru menjerang air untuk membuat kopi. Selera kopinya sedikit berbeda dengan sang istri, meskipun demikian mereka berdua adalah penggemar kafein sejati. Bagai suratan takdir, keduanya pertama kali bertemu di kedai kopi.

Shikamaru menuang beberapa sendok bubuk kopi _Arabica_ ke dalam teko saat air belum mendidih sepenuhnya. Kemudian ia memasukkan beberapa rempah-rempah yang telah dihaluskan– seperti cengkeh dan kayu manis dan merebusnya hingga masak dalam seduhan kopi.

Dia mendapatkan resep itu dari keluarga Temari. Mereka menyebutnya _qahwa_. Shikamaru masih ingat betul saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Temari –setengah dipaksa untuk mendengarkan cerita Gaara tentang sejarah _qahwa_ yang kerap disebut sebagai anggur hitam oleh masyarakat Barat.

Dikisahkan… Dahulu para penganut tarekat biasanya meminum _qahwa_ agar mereka bisa bercengkrama dengan Sang Pencipta sepanjang malam, memadu kasih dengan melantunkan firman-firmanNya, merangkai syair-syair keagungan dan kebesaran Allah serta pujian untuk kekasihNya, Muhammad Rasulullah.

Kilasan pemaparan panjang tentang _qahwa_ menyeruak kembali dalam ingatannya. _Feel_ nya mungkin akan lebih terasa kalau malam hari. Apalagi kalau dinikmati di daratan Timur Tengah kala bulan purnama menyinari hamparan padang pasir nan luas.

Penduduk Timur Tengah biasanya menikmati _qahwa_ saat malam. Tapi Shikamaru sedang membutuhkan sensasi pedas dari rempah-rempah untuk menyegarkan mata dan pikirannya saat ini. Shikamaru pun menuangkan _qahwa_ ke dalam mug, bukan menghidangkannya dengan _fenjan_ –cangkir khusus untuk _qahwa_ yang hanya seukuran gelas untuk minum _soju_.

"Masih pagi rupanya," gumam Shikamaru saat melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang terpampang di atas kabinet kayu tempat menyimpan berbagai bumbu dapur.

Masih pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit pagi. Belum masuk waktu _Dhuha_. Tumben. Biasanya jika sedang libur, Shikamaru akan tidur kembali selepas _shalat Subuh_ dan baru bangun sekitar pukul sembilan pagi.

"Hoam…" Shikamaru menutup mulutnya ketika menguap. " _Astaghfirullah_ ," memohon perlindungan Tuhannya dari godaan _syaitan_ yang selalu menertawakan manusia ketika sedang menguap.

Menenteng mugnya dan meraih koran pagi yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, Shikamaru lalu melangkah gontai ke arah ruang keluarga.

Berbeda dengan dapur, ruang keluarga cukup bising oleh suara televisi. Setidaknya ada dua mahluk imut di sana, berbeda jenis namun sama-sama memasang tampang malas dan tak bersemangat di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Yang berbulu keemasan menggeliat sedikit dan mengerjapkan mata ketika Shikamaru duduk di sebelahnya, tapi masih enggan beringsut dari sofa nan empuk karena kekenyangan melahap ikan tuna.

Sementara yang satunya lagi –versi kecilnya Shikamaru– sedang bersandar di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke arah TV. Hanya memutar bola matanya sedikit ketika Shikamaru datang, dan fokusnya kembali tertuju ke acara TV yang kala itu sedang menyiarkan acara _tausiyah_.

Shikamaru meletakkan mugnya di meja kecil di samping sofa. "Kau tidak ikut _jogging_ dengan Boruto dan Inojin?" tanyanya pada sang anak yang memasang ekspresi _ogah-ogahan_ ketika menonton acara seorang _ustadzah_ dengan ciri khas selalu menggebu-gebu dalam menyampaikan _tausiyah_ nya.

"Malas ah," jawab Shikadai. Anak itu kemudian menaikkan kakinya ke sofa, duduk bersila sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan dan atensinya masih terpaku pada layar televisi.

Lengkungan alis tipis Shikamaru sedikit terangkat. Ia lalu membuka lipatan _Suna Daily_ edisi hari ini–hendak membaca _headline news_ – namun tangannya masih sempat meraih _remote_ TV yang ada di atas meja, bermaksud mengganti saluran televisi ke acara berita.

"Kenapa Ayah ganti _channel_ nya?" Nada protes terucap dari bocah sepuluh tahun bernama Shikadai. Tangannya terulur pada Shikamaru, meminta _remote_ TV tersebut, kemudian mengganti salurannya kembali ke acara _tausiyah_ tadi.

Sang ayah malah menatapnya heran. _"Wajahnya terlihat bosan. Tapi kenapa ia malah tak ingin acaranya diganti?"_

Akhirnya Shikamaru pun ikut menonton acara _tausiyah_ sang _ustadzah_ yang jika dilihat dari penampilannya –berpakaian sederhana dengan _ghamis_ dan _berqo_ lebar– usianya mungkin sebaya dengan ibunya.

"Jadi… Bapak dan Ibu sekalian… Poligami itu harus mendapat persetujuan dari istri pertama dulu. Jangan asal _selonong boy_! Dalam berpoligami juga harus adil! Paham?" Shikamaru sempat mendengar sepintas materi ceramah sang _ustadzah_ sebelum di- _cut_ oleh pariwara.

" _Duh! Kenapa topiknya tentang poligami sih?!_ " Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. Ia pun membentangkan korannya hingga harus dipegang dengan kedua tangan –sekalian untuk menghalangi pandangannya dari layar teve.

Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak. Seperti akan diserang hantaman bom rakitan Deidara atau sekawanan lebah mutan piaraan Shino Aburame.

Apapun itu… Sesuatu yang akan menghampirinya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik lagi, akan jauh lebih 'berbahaya' –jika tidak ditangani dengan benar– dibandingkan dengan bom atau serangga mutan.

"Yah…" Serangan pertama pun datang. Shikamaru tak merespon, pura-pura membaca.

"Ayah…" Serangan kedua menyusul. Jemari Shikamaru mengeras hingga meremukkan pinggiran kertas koran yang digenggamnya. _"Tidak… Jangan tanyakan itu, Shikadai! Kumohon!"_

"Yah… Kenapa Islam membolehkan seorang pria untuk mempunyai istri lebih dari satu sih? Bahkan nabi Muhammad saja mempunyai dua belas istri!"

Terlambat sudah. Shikadai sudah _keburu_ menggulirkan serangan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada berondongan timah panas yang pernah mampir di tubuh sang inspektur.

Jika boleh jujur, Shikamaru lebih memilih menghadapi sekawanan penjahat kelas kakap daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Shikadai tentang poligami.

Rasanya Shikamaru ingin menyeret Naruto –yang terkenal sebagai pemuda _Nabawi_ semasa muda dulu, atau menghubungi adik iparnya yang berambut merah –yang hafal belasan _hadits_ beserta _sanad_ nya, untuk menjelaskan pada Shikadai perihal poligami.

Namun… Shikamaru sadar bahwa ia tak bisa mengelak dan harus menghadapi cecaran sorot tajam dari sepasang _orbs_ sewarna _emerald_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi khas Temari.

Shikamaru nyaris menyuruh Shikadai bertanya pada Gaara atau mencari tahu di internet –namun diurungkannya. _"Ayah macam apa aku ini?! Masa tidak bisa menjawab keingintahuan anaknya dalam urusan agama?! Bukankah aku ini adalah imam di keluarga ini?!"_

"Ya Allah… Tolonglah hambaMu yang lemah ini," doanya dalam hati. Agaknya permohonan Shikamaru tak terlalu berlebihan.

Pria yang telah merayakan ulang tahun yang ke tiga puluh tiga bulan September lalu tersebut, mengakui bahwa ia lemah dalam hal pengetahuan agama. Hanya rajin dengan perkara wajib, belum mampu menyempurnakan dengan yang _sunnah_ secara intensif.

"Yaaaah…." Shikadai mulai tak sabar. Topik tentang poligami yang diangkat Mamah Ustadzah telah menarik perhatian anak itu sejak awal acara.

Mamah Ustadzah cenderung memberi ceramah dari perspektif perempuan, sedangkan Shikadai penasaran dengan pemikiran para pria dalam menanggapi polemik poligami yang kabarnya disukai kaum Adam tapi ditentang keras kaum Hawa.

Allah SWT tidak akan memerintahkan sesuatu jika hal tersebut merugikan atau menyakiti hamba-hambaNya bukan?! Berpedoman pada keyakinan itu, Shikadai bertekad mencari tahu makna poligami yang dimaksudkan Allah dalam kitabNya.

Shikamaru meletakkan korannya. Meraih mug kopi di atas meja dan meminumnya sedikit. Menoleh sejenak ke arah Ciel yang masih mendengkur pulas. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra semata wayangnya, belahan jiwanya, kebanggaannya.

"Allah membolehkan kita memiliki hingga empat istri sebagaimana tercantum dalam Al-Qur'an…" Jeda sebentar. Shikamaru mengelus jenggot tipisnya, tampak berpikir. "Ayah lupa surat apa," katanya dengan jujur.

"Surat An-Nisaa ayat ketiga, Yah," timpal sang anak, tak bermaksud menggurui. Shikadai juga baru mendengar ayat tersebut saat Mamah Ustadzah membacakannya di awal acara.

"Nikahilah wanita-wanita (lain) yang kalian senangi, masing-masing dua, tiga atau empat. Kemudian jika kalian takut tidak akan dapat berlaku adil, maka nikahilah seorang saja, atau hamba sahaya perempuan yang kamu miliki. Yang demikian itu lebih dekat agar kamu tidak berbuat zalim."

"Nah itu!" Shikamaru mengiyakan. "Ayat itu menerangkan bahwa Allah membolehkan seorang pria memiliki hingga empat orang istri, asalkan mampu bersikap adil kepada semua istrinya dan mampu menafkahi mereka lahir batin, begitu pula anak-anaknya," jelas Shikamaru.

Lekukan tipis samar-samar terbentuk di antara kedua mata Shikadai. Masih berusaha meresapi penjelasan sang ayah. Shikamaru belum bisa berlega hati karena tampak Shikadai masih tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikannya.

Shikamaru memang bukan seorang _hafidz_ Qur'an apalagi _hadits_. Namun, ia dianugerahi akal oleh Sang Khalik yang hampir selalu bisa menuntunnya keluar dari kesulitan.

Walaupun hanya satu persen, sebab sembilan puluh sembilan persen pertolongan datang dari Allah SWT. Tapi kan… Allah juga yang menganugerahkannya nalar nan cerdas. _"Kenapa jadi mendebatkan soal itu sih?!"_ Shikamaru berusaha kembali fokus.

"Allah SWT memberikan syarat untuk bersikap adil bagi kaum pria apabila dia hendak berpoligami. Adil dalam memberikan nafkah ekonomi, adil dalam berkasih sayang, adil kepada anak-anaknya serta adil dalam pembagian waktu giliran. Kedengarannya mudah bagi banyak orang. Tapi menurut Ayah _sih_ susah _banget_." Shikamaru memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya.

Shikadai merespon dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau orang kaya mungkin gampang kali yaa?! Punya istri sebanyak nabi Muhammad pun pasti bisa dinafkahinya secara adil," celetuk Shikadai.

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu, Nak… Tak selayaknya kau berkata demikian tentang Rasulullah SAW. Beliau adalah utusan mulia yang dipilih Allah SWT untuk menuntun kita menyembah hanya kepadaNya. Semua perilaku Rasulullah adalah suri tauladan yang baik bagi umatnya."

Entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa tersinggung mendengar perkataan Shikadai. Padahal ia belum pernah bertemu dengan sang junjungan mulia.

Tapi hatinya jengkel tiap kali mendengar seseorang berkata tidak pantas apalagi sampai menjelek-jelekkan Rasulullah.

Keindahan perangai Rasulullah SAW telah tersohor ke seluruh dunia hingga menobatkan beliau sebagai manusia paling berpengaruh di dunia dari semua aspek kehidupan yang menuntun manusia menuju kebaikan. Tak ada keraguan akan hal itu.

Bukankah kaum kafir Quraisy pun tetap mempercayakan barang-barang berharga mereka untuk dijaga oleh Rasulullah kendati mereka memerangi beliau? Itulah mengapa gelar _Al-Amin_ disematkan kepada Muhammad Rasulullah karena kejujuran dan keluhuran budi pekerti beliau.

" _Astaghfirullahaladziim…_ " Shikadai memohon ampun lantaran telah berkata tidak pada tempatnya. "Maaf, Yah." Ia juga meminta maaf pada sang ayah.

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung. Shikamaru menjadi tak enak karena merasa terlalu berlebihan menanggapi celotehan Shikadai.

Ia yakin anaknya tak bermaksud mencela rasulnya. Pembahasan tentang poligami tak sepatutnya dibicarakan dengan anak berumur sepuluh tahun kan?!

"Sebelum kedatangan Islam, bangsa Arab dan juga bangsa-bangsa lain di dunia sudah melakuan praktek poligami. Itulah mengapa kaum kafir Quraisy tidak mempermasalahkan Rasulullah yang memiliki banyak istri karena hal tersebut sangat umum bagi masyarakat Arab kala itu," ujar Shikamaru.

Rempah yang terkandung dalam qahwa mulai berefek pada Shikamaru. Perlahan ia mulai pulih dari rasa kantuk dan lelah yang membekap syaraf dan ototnya setelah seminggu penuh berkutat dengan serentetan aksi kriminal. Tubuhnya pun kembali bugar.

Ia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Di masa _jahiliyyah_ , kedudukan perempuan sangat terpuruk. Banyak bayi perempuan yang lahir dibunuh atau dikubur hidup-hidup karena dianggap aib. Hak-hak kaum wanita pun tak jelas, selalu tertindas dan teraniaya."

Shikamaru menenggak habis minumannya seraya melirik sang putra melalui pelupuk matanya. Biasanya Shikamaru mampu membaca raut wajah seseorang –bahkan seorang penipu ulung atau psikopat sekalipun.

Tapi saat ini, ia bahkan sulit menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan Shikadai. Walaupun anak itu sangat mirip dengannya – namun ada kalanya ketika jalan pikiran Shikadai Nara menjadi misteri terbesar bagi sang detektif. Kerap kali Shikamaru dibuat terkejut oleh pemikiran sang anak.

"Kemudian… Islam datang melalui Rasulullah SAW dan membenahi demoralisasi yang melanda bangsa Arab di masa _jahiliyyah_." Nah kan! Shikamaru tercengang mendengar kata demoralisasi tercetus dari seorang murid sekolah dasar. Terang saja hal itu menorehkan senyum tipis di wajah Shikamaru.

"Benar. Dahulu, seorang pria boleh beristri sesuai keinginannya tanpa memperhatikan hak-hak istri dan anak yang harus dipenuhi. Tapi sejak kedatangan Islam, praktek poligami diatur sendiri oleh Allah SWT melalui firmanNya. Bukan semata-mata karangan Rasulullah."

"Setiap istri memiliki hak yang sama dalam mendapat nafkah lahir dan batin. Anak perempuan mendapat bagian yang lebih sedikit daripada anak laki-laki dalam hal warisan, tapi itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan kalau anak laki-laki, warisannya juga digunakan untuk istri dan anaknya bila kelak mereka sudah berkeluarga. Allah Maha Adil kan?!"

Shikadai tersenyum mendengar pemaparan ayahnya. Sesuai perkirannya barusan, pasti ada alasan kenapa Allah membolehkan praktek poligami yang memang telah ada jauh sebelum kelahiran Rasulullah. Namun Allah SWT mengaturnya sedemikian rupa, hingga tidak ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan.

"Tapi… Kenapa kebanyakan kasus poligami zaman sekarang menuai banyak pertentangan, Yah?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Pria itu mulai mempertanyakan apa saja yang dibaca atau ditonton anaknya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkinkah Shikadai mengikuti acara _infotainment_ yang sering mengumbar aib orang lain? Kalau memang demikian, ia harus segera menegur sang istri.

"Kelihatannya… Mamah Ustadzah juga menentang praktek poligami. Ibu-ibu yang lain juga." Shikadai menunjuk ke arah teve yang menayangkan sesi tanya jawab tentang poligami antara sang _ustadzah_ dengan seorang penonton.

Dugaan Shikamaru kalau Shikadai menonton acara gosip seketika sirna. _"Sepertinya Shikadai mengetahuinya dari acara ini. Kau ini bagaimana, Shika?! Mana mungkin anakmu menonton acara gosip?! Kau seperti tidak mengenal Shikadai saja!"_

"Itu karena kebanyakan dari mereka yang melakukan poligami telah melenceng jauh dari ketentuan Allah dan Rasulullah." Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kau dengar kata Mamah Ustadzah tadi kan?! Syarat poligami salah satunya harus minta izin dari istri pertama dan syarat yang paling penting adalah… Harus mampu bersikap adil. Bersikap adil itu susah loh! Apalagi terhadap wanita," dia menambahkan.

Mungkin perkara poligami tak akan pernah mampir di pikiran Shikamaru Nara karena– selain sangat mencintai Temari– pria itu menganggap bahwa ia tak mampu bersikap adil kendati dirinya adalah seorang aparat penegak keadilan.

Kerap kali Shikamaru merasa telah berlaku tidak adil pada keluarganya karena sering menelantarkan mereka jika sedang menangani kasus berat.

Tak jarang ia pulang larut dan pergi bekerja sebelum waktu Subuh, sehingga tak sempat bertemu apalagi bercakap-cakap dengan Shikadai seperti sekarang.

 _"_ _Jadi… Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap adil dengan dua wanita atau lebih, jika aku sendiri sering tak bisa bersikap adil antara pekerjaan dan keluarga?Merepotkaaan…"_

"Mungkinkah karena Rasulullah SAW mampu bersikap adil, makanya Allah SWT mengizinkan beliau memiliki lebih dari empat istri?"

Pertanyaan Shikadai membuat Shikamaru terkesiap. Sejujurnya Shikamaru pun tak begitu mengerti, kenapa Rasulullah memiliki dua belas istri.

Hal itu pula yang dijadikan senjata oleh mereka yang membenci Rasulullah untuk menjatuhkan martabat beliau. Jika pria Muslim saja dibatasi hanya empat, kenapa Rasulullah dibolehkan mempunyai dua belas istri? Apa karena Rasulullah mampu berbuat adil?

"Ayah pikir begitu…" Shikamaru setengah tak yakin menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Shikadai memicingkan mata, terlihat jelas sekali kalau keingintahuan anak itu masih belum terpuaskan.

 _"_ _Ya Allah… Tolonglah aku…"_ Shikamaru berharap ada sedikit bantuan dari Yang Maha Kuasa yang bisa menolongnya menjelaskan pada Shikadai.

"Itu benar, Nak." Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal kedua laki-laki yang namanya berawalan Shika, terdengar dari arah ruang tamu.

Shikamaru dan Shikadai menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang memakai _ghamis_ kaos berwarna lavender dengan hijab warna senada, tengah berdiri di dekat rak buku. Temari tersenyum pada keduanya dan melangkah anggun ke arah mereka.

"Rasulullah SAW selalu bersikap adil kepada siapa pun. Termasuk istri dan keluarganya," imbuh Temari sambil memposisikan diri –duduk di sebelah suami tercinta, lalu meletakkan barang belanjaannya di lantai.

Temari meletakkan tangannya di pangkuan sang suami, matanya memandang dua laki-laki di hadapannya bergantian.

"Rasulullah SAW memiliki istri lebih dari empat orang, bukan semata-mata karena menuruti hawa nafsu, melainkan atas seizin Allah SWT karena setiap pernikahan beliau mengandung hikmah yang bisa dipetik dan menjelaskan hukum pernikahan yang saat itu masih menjadi perdebatan."

Shikadai turun dari kursinya, menghampiri ayah dan ibunya – penasaran ingin mendengarkan penjelasan sang ibu lebih jauh. "Contohnya apa, Bu?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Setelah Siti Khadijah _radiyallahu anha_ wafat, Rasulullah menikah dengan para janda _syuhada_ untuk menghindari fitnah dan menolong para janda tersebut dari kesulitan hidup sepeninggal suami mereka."

"Ayah juga pernah mendengar riwayat bahwa Rasulullah menikah dengan wanita tawanan perang serta hamba sahaya." Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Itu benar. Bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja menghadiahkan dirinya kepada Rasulullah untuk dinikahi. Dan semua istri Rasulullah tersebut mendapat hak dan perlakuan yang sama. Tak ada perbedaan walau seorang gadis, janda, berstatus sosial tinggi, tawanan perang atau bahkan hamba sahaya," terang Temari.

Temari membelai wajah tiruan sang suami, menatap penuh kelembutan untuk menghindari keraguan yang menghinggapi putranya tersebut tentang Rasulullah SAW.

"Perilaku Rasulullah tak dapat disamakan dengan umatnya, terlebih dengan keadaan umat beliau di zaman sekarang."

"Kendati Rasulullah memiliki banyak istri, namun sebagian besar waktu beliau didedikasikan untuk beribadah kepada Allah SWT, umatnya dan keluarganya. Sepertiga sisanya untuk beliau beristirahat. Pertanyaannya… Bisakah kaum pria modern bersikap seperti itu? Kesampingkanlah tentang umat. Tapi… Bisakah mereka adil terhadap Allah? Yakinkah mereka akan mampu menjadikan Allah di atas segalanya? Di atas istri-istri mereka? Di atas pekerjaan mereka?"

Shikamaru dan Shikadai terpana mendengar penuturan Temari – menundukkan kepala lantaran malu pada diri sendiri. Melaksanakan shalat masih setengah hati, mengaji pun malas-malasan dan berpuasa hanya di bulan Ramadan.

Bukankah itu artinya belum mampu bersikap adil kepada Allah? Padahal Allah SWT melimpahkan begitu banyak nikmat dan karunia kepada seluruh hambaNya dengan sangat adil.

Temari terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi suami dan anaknya. "Kalian serius sekali menanggapi masalah poligami ini yaa," guraunya – mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tak terasa, acara _tausiyah_ Mamah Ustadzah sudah selesai dan digantikan dengan acara _infotainment_.

Temari meraih _remote_ dan menekan tombol _power_ untuk mematikan teve. Waktu menonton di pagi hari telah usai. Sekarang giliran memasak untuk keluarga.

"Tak perlu mengurusi orang lain. Mungkin saja mereka memiliki alasan tertentu hingga melakukan poligami. Allah Maha Tahu. Tugas kita hanya berprasangka baik." Perkataan bernada menentramkan tersebut, diucapkan Temari seraya mengambil barang belanjaannya lalu bangkit dari sofa.

Bola mata ayah dan anak keluarga Nara itu hanya berputar mengikuti gerakan sang nyonya rumah, tak berkata apa-apa karena penjelasan Temari tentang keluhuran akhlak Rasulullah SAW yang masih membekas di hati.

Temari bertolak menuju dapur untuk menunaikan tugasnya. "Rasulullah SAW hebat yaa, Yah! Aku tidak akan meragukan apa pun lagi tentang beliau!" Seulas senyum merekah di wajah anggun wanita itu ketika mendengar putranya berujar senang kepada sang ayah.

" _Alhamdulillah…_ " Kalimat syukur terangkai dalam batin Shikamaru dan Temari karena pagi itu Shikadai mendapat pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagi masa depannya kelak.

Keduanya sama-sama memanjatkan doa agar putra mereka lebih mencintai Rasulullah SAW sehingga mampu menumbuh kecintaan yang lebih mendalam kepada Allah SWT sebab cinta kepada Allah tidak akan tercapai tanpa mengikuti jalan Muhammad Rasulullah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim. Alhamdulillah… Bisa publish satu fic lagi untuk 'menyemarakkan' Maulid Nabi Muhammad SAW. Semoga gak pada bosen. Hehehe. Maap keun, saya lagi demen dengerin shalawat akhir-akhir ini jadi perasaan pengen bikin fic yang 'mengelu-elukan' sang junjungan mulia, mengalir gitu aja :) *gak ada yang nanya*

Sosok Mamah ustadzah terinspirasi dari ustadzah Mamah Dedeh. Semoga Allah selalu melimpahkan keberkahan untuk beliau. Aammiin.

Pemuda Nabawi maksudnya yang menjalankan sunnah Rasulullah secara intensif. Sanad adalah periwayat hadits. Maksudnya menghapal hadist beserta sanadnya adalah menghafal hadits sekaligus para periwayatnya hingga bersambung kepada Rasulullah.

Gak banyak ulama yang mampu menghafal hadits beserta sanadnya. Ulama yang terkenal saat ini adalah Al Habib Umar bin Hafidz yang hafal 100.000 hadits beserta sanadnya. Masya Allah :') Semoga Allah SWT selalu melimpahkan keberkahan pada beliau. Aamiinn.

Keseluruhan fic ini terinspirasi dari buku Sejarah Yang Terpendam. Kisah Nabi SAW Yang Jarang Diketahui (Drs. Muhsin Al Jufri/Putera Bumi) dan Sehari Bersama Rasul. 24 Jam Aktivitas Baginda Muhammad (Ust. Naufal bin Muhammad Al-'Aidarus/Taman Ilmu)

Di buku itu dijelaskan lengkap tentang pernikahan dan kehidupan rumah tangga Nabi Muhammad SAW. Semoga semua yang terlibat dalam pembuatan buku tersebut dilimpahkan keberkahan oleh Allah SWT. Aamiinn.

Sekian cuap-cuap panjang saya. The last but not least…

Semoga shalawat serta salam senantiasa tercurah limpah kepada Rasulullah SAW yang mulia, kepada keluarga, sahabat, penerus ajaran beliau, penegak sunnah beliau dan semua yang mencintai Muhammad Rasulullah Shallahuallaihi wassalaam (semoga kita semua termasuk di dalamnya) Aaminn yaa Rabbal alaamiin :)

Allahumma shalli 'alaa sayyidina Muhammad, wa 'alaa aali sayyidina Muhammad.


End file.
